Velvet Scarlatina
Velvet Scarlatina is a Faunus, former student of Beacon Academy and a member of Team CFVY. Her weapon of choice is a box and camera which can produce copies of weapons she has taken pictures of. She first appeared in "Jaunedice". Appearance Velvet is a small girl with long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a pair of long, brown rabbit ears, making her easily identifiable as a Faunus. Velvet is first seen wearing the Beacon Academy uniform: a white, form-fitting top, with a collar lined with black and a pink ribbon tied neatly below. She also appears wearing a dark-brown, long-sleeved jacket that comes down around her chest over the shirt. Her leggings consist of two parts: a pair of dark-brown shorts and a pair of black form-fitting leggings that come to just below her hips. Her combat gear is comprised by a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown pants and black leggings with golden detail. She wears a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt. The tops of her leggings are edged with a similar band, and her heel and toe are likewise protected.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kPTh4ZAQ4g RWBY Volume 2: Production Diary 1] Personality Velvet is a very shy, quiet girl who tends to keep to herself, either by choice or because she is isolated by others for being a Faunus. Even when being picked on by others, she tends to act very reserved and refuses to fight back. One can say that she is very timid. Later, when Bartholomew Oobleck asked if anyone had been discriminated against for being Faunus, she was hesitant to even raise her hand, and only did so after seeing another classmate raise their hand first. Monty Oum describes her as having modest fashion tastes. However, despite her shy personality, she seems to get along with others, as seen with Team RWBY, and being an older student, she wishes them safety on their mission. In battle, shown in "Breach", Velvet continues to display her timid nature. When not attacking or finishing an attack, her stance is much more closed than the others, even hiding under Yatsuhashi Daichi when Fox Alistair destroys an Ursa with his weapons, sending its spikes flying everywhere within the vicinity of the area. In addition to this, she unquestioningly obeyed Coco's suggestion to avoid using her weapon in the fight against the hordes of Grimm, though she seemed a little disappointed. When Coco tells her to use it during "Heroes and Monsters", she immediately gets excited. Abilities and Powers According to Monty Oum, Velvet is an extremely adept mage with skills highly valued by her teammates. She is also said to have a significant amount of experience in working with her team in the battlefield, being a great asset to them.[http://roosterteeth.com/post/3118064 Monty Oum's Rooster Teeth Journal] Velvet also shows in her first onscreen battle in "Breach" that she is fairly adept in martial arts, making good use of jumps and kicks. She is very agile and athletic. It is likely that Velvet has excellent night vision, as this is stated to be a common characteristic of Faunus. With her rabbit ears, she may also have superior hearing, as does Blake Belladonna, who has cat ears. Weapon Velvet's weapon allows her to make hard-light copies of weapons she has photographed, which last for a few hits. Using this weapon in conjunction with her Semblance gives her the ability to mimic the fighting styles and abilities of other Huntsmen. However, she may not be able to fully utilize a copy of a weapon, as she cannot mimic the Semblance relating to a weapon's full capabilities. Semblance Velvet's Semblance is the ability to mimic the exact moves that other people have learned and used in combat to a degree. However, her Semblance does not allow her to mimic the Semblances of others or perform moves that are a direct result of another person's Semblance.Volume 3 Directors Commentary Trivia *Velvet alludes to the title character from the story The Velveteen Rabbit. **In the story, the stuffed rabbit's owner becomes ill with scarlet fever, which is sometimes referred to as "scarlatina" in older literature. **Her name may also be a reference to red velvet cake, consistent with her other teammates being named after sweets. *Velvet's battle gear was designed by fans as part of a contest held by Rooster Teeth. The winning entry, by Rooster Teeth user Munnkie, was announced in the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kPTh4ZAQ4g RWBY Volume 2: Production Diary 1] on March 6th, 2014. The design and emblem remained mostly unchanged from concept to the final design, except for the color palette, which was changed from teal to brown. *It is revealed in "Field Trip" that Velvet is not a first year, making her and the rest of team CFVY the only known non-first year students. She is currently a second year student. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Beacon Academy Students Category:Faunus Category:Team CFVY Category:Supporting Characters